Lettre à ceux qui la liront
by Varlai
Summary: Il s'agit d'une lettre trouvée dans le dortoire des garçons de Gryffondor. Je n'en dit pas plus...


_« Il est minuit et demi, et je suis seul dans la salle commune de notre si belle maison, les Gryffondor. Si j'écris ces lignes en ce moment, c'est que j'en ai plus qu'assez. Je ne suis ni en colère, ni très triste. Je suis seulement blasé. Je me suis rendu à une évidence qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a fait vraiment mal. Maintenant, elle apparait à moi comme un fait qui ne saurait être changé et que je dois accepter. Je ne suis rien..._

_Commençons par les cours. Dans tous les cours, chaque matières, aussi facile ou difficile soit-elle, je suis nul. Je lance des sortilèges enfantins avec une telle difficulté et, malgré cela, je les rate presqu'à chaque fois. Mes potions ne donnent jamais le résultat attendu. Je n'arrive jamais à retenir quoi que ce soit en Histoire de la magie et la métamorphose m'est totalement innaccessible. Je dois faire des efforts constant pour arriver à obtenir la moyenne et, parfois, je demande à Hermione de m'aider. _

_Tiens, parlons-en d'Hermione. Dans notre joli trio, c'est la seule fille. Sans même le vouloir, elle se démarque du groupe. D'accord, vous direz que ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance mais si Hermione avait été un garçon, elle n'aurait pas pu mériter cette attention de « la fille du trio ». Ensuite, avec l'intelligence dont elle est dotée, elle se démarque en cours. Les Gryffondor l'admirent, les professeurs l'adorent et les autres maisons la jalousent. Que demander de plus pour une petite fille née-moldue. _

_L'autre du trio, c'est Harry Potter. Oups, excusez-moi. Pas Harry Potter. Je voulais dire, le Célèbre Harry Potter. Eh oui... Non bien sur, il n'a rien fait pour avoir toute cette attention mais a-t-il vraiment fait quoi que ce soit contre? Bien sur, il dit qu'il ne veut pas de cette popularité et toutes cette adulation mais je n'en crois rien. Quel garçon adolescent aimerait vraiment être ignoré de tous? Aucun. Je le sais, car c'est mon cas. _

_Assez parler des autres. Je vais parler un peu de moi. Moi, le troisième du trio. Moi, dont on aurait bien pu se passer. Harry à combattu Vous-Savez-Qui avec l'aide bien précieuse de Hermione et son intelligence hors du commun. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais? Je suivais et je gâchais tout ce qui pouvait pottentiellement être gâché. Dans les couloir, on entend crier, dire ou murmurer les noms de Harry et Hermione. Le miens n'est jamais prononcé. _

_Ma famille n'est pas vraiment mieux. Allons-y en ordre. Ginny... Ah Ginny... Elle qui se pâmait devant le Grand Potter. Elle qui a fini par l'embrasser. Elle n'en a rien à faire de son grand frère. Elle a Harry. Les jumeauxmaintenant. Ils sont toujours là pour aider Harry avec leurs farces et attrapes. M'ont-ils déjà aidé moi? Je ne crois pas... Les autres frères, ils prennent de mes nouvelles tellement rarement que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils se rappelent de moi. Et mes parents... _

_Désolé pour les larmes sur le parchemin, je tenterai de rester fort._

_Donc mes parents... Mes parents ont accueillit Harry dans leur maison comme leur propre fils. Au point ou j'ai l'impression qu'ils lui ont donné ma place. Harry a le même cadeau que moi à Noël. Pourtant, je suis leur fils, leur vrai fils... Je ne mérite pas mieux qu'un étranger à leur sang. Un « nouveau » dans la famille... Ma mère accourt pour serrer Harry dans ses bras, ensoute elle me sert moi. Mon père à faillit être tué à cause de Potter, mais il continue de le chérir comme un dieu sur Terre. J'ai l'impression que ma mère m'aime juste parce que je suis l'ami de Potter et qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais si je décidait de mettre fin à cette amitié. _

_Toujours, depuis mon entré à Poudlard, j'ai été mis de côté. Je ne suis pas moi. Mon identité aux yeux de tous c'est « ami de Harry Potter ». J'étais en colère. Puis, j'ai pleuré. Maintenant, j'ai compris. Je n'ai tout simplement pas ma place ici._

_Harry, tu n'as pas gâché ma vie, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur qui je suis vraiment : Rien. Alors j'assumerai jusqu'au bout ce que je suis et ce que je vaux. Je peux comprendre si vous n'avez pas lu ma lettre jusqu'à la fin. Quelle importance à vos yeux de toute façon. J'espère seulement que vous serez vrais avec vous-même et envers les autres et que vous ne ferez pas semblant d'être touché parce cette lettre. Agissez comme toujours et ne vous souciez pas de moi._

_Avec tout l'amour que je vous ai porté et qui ne m'a jamais été retourné,_

_Ronald Weasley »_

_Ron alla porter sa lettre dans le dortoir des garçon. Son dortoir._

_À leur réveil, les élèves aux armoiries Rouge et Or purent trouver Ron dans la salle commune. _

_Pendu... _


End file.
